Hermione's Dreams
by KLMG
Summary: Sometimes things are better in dreams than reality
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**For those of you who are reading Book 8, sorry I'm having a bit of writer's block on it. This is just a little one shot that was stuck in my head.**

Hermione moaned as Ron kissed, bit and suck on her neck. His hand were allover her body as if he was checking for something. She had her fingers running through his hair. Her legs wrapped around his waist. Ron started to unbutton her shirt and got frustrated so he ripped it open causing the buttons to fly everywhere. Then grabbed her breast. He put his mouth to one of them. He bit softly.

"Mmm." Hermione moaned. "Ron."

Ron didn't respond. He continued until she began to unzip her pants. Ron helped her get them off. He threw her pants on the floor and then took his shirt off as well. He got back on top of her and gave her a rough kiss. Their mouths were eating each other alive. Their tongues dancing in each others mouth in a symphony of lust, exchanging saliva. Ron placed his right hand over Hermione's center. Removing her knickers while not breaking the snog, he stuck his finger inside her causing her to groan seductively.

"Ron." she moaned. "Ron I want it. I want it now." she demanded.

Ron still didn't respond. He pulled down his pants and boxers. His penis lightly touched her. Teasing her as she barely felt it. She was beginning to get. Hermione nails clawed his back, marking him as he thrust into her with white hot passion. They picked up the pace and their moans became louder. Hermione inhaled Ron's scent. Their bodies danced naked. Sweat dripping from their chest.

Hermione gasped as she woke up from her dream. She shot up from her bed. Catching her breath as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. That was most realistic dream she's ever had. Her mind was racing. Vision of her and Ron having sex was still in her head. She then heard a giggle from the other side of the dorm.

"Won-Won's a great kisser. He's the perfect boyfriend." Lavender said as Hermione heard her through the curtains.

The day before came crashing down to her. She remembered what happened yesterday. She felt betrayed and hurt. She thought Ron felt something for her. The had a date planned. Then he kissed her. He broke her heart into a million pieces. Her lip trembled. She felt tears in her eyes. She let the tears drop. She didn't know if she could ever trust him again, much less ever talk to him. Never again will she let him into her heart. She was done with Ron.

**Just so you won't get confused, this scene takes place after Ron kissed Lavender in HBP. I don't want to seem desperate, but please, please review. Thank You**

**-KLMG **


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING !**

**Thank you some much for your gracious reviews, they mean a lot to me.**

"Ron! Ron! Wait please come back!" Hermione yelled as ran trying to stop him. She had never seen him like this before. It was like he was a different person, all thanks to the stupid locket. It brought out his biggest fears. She was experiencing all these emotion at the same time. Fear, that Ron will leave her. Anger that Ron accused her of choosing Harry over him. Regret that she hadn't told him that she was madly in love with him. Pity that Ron felt so insecure about himself.

Ron heard her voice calling out for him. He stopped and slowly turned around. "Hermione…I'm sorry." he look at her with regret. "The locket, it…"

"No, Ron. I understand." she said. "it makes you feel another way. Please don't leave…don't leave me." she begged as tears were coming down her cheek.

Ron slowly made his way towards her. Standing right in front of her. "I almost left-"

"But you didn't, please." Hermione hands were on his arms trying to hug him. This was it, no more dancing around their feelings. "Ron I love you." she declared.

Ron looked at her with eyes widened. "Hermione, you don't have to lie to me. I know you don't-"

Ron was cut off by Hermione's lips smashing on his. The kiss began as gentle then decented into a more passionate snogg. The mouths moaned as Ron's tongue entered her mouth. Hermione deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck as Ron's hands moved from her waist to her back.

BANG

Hermione gasped as her eyes bolted open. She was panting as she sat in the cot in the tent. She noticed that she wasn't in her cot, not his. She was on Ro's cot with his jumper covering most of her body. Her lips trembled as she remembered what had happened the other day. If only things had gone like she dreamed they would. She thought thing couldn't gotten any worse as the three of them were struggling to destroying the locket but then it got worse when Ron left them. She remembered chasing after him, begging him to come back. She remembered the tears that came out of her as she felt that the supposed love of her life deserted her. She heard some noises coming from outside the tent. It was probably Harry taking watch. She wiped the tears from her cheek and felt her cheeks feel quite sticky, probably from crying while she was sleeping. She then look at his jumper that he had left behind. Wanting to go back to sleep, she laid back into the cot and closed her eyes. She came to the realization that things were better in her dreams than her reality.

**Please Review**

**-KLMG**


End file.
